Just Across The Ocean
by Alfiece
Summary: School AU. Marinette, a fashion designer student from Paris, got a chance to study abroad for one year in another fashion city just on the other side of the Pacific ocean. Being so far and so long from home and for the very first time, she expected the worst to happen. Yet, little did she know that this trip would turn her life around in the best possible way. A bit of OOC?
1. The trip of a lifetime

"Marinette, have you packed all your clothes yet?" a warm and a bit concerned voice rang from the other end of the room. The voice which belonged to a petit, dark-haired and brown-eyed woman who was none other but my mom.

"Yes mom, I already have," I answered, almost automatically.

"Have you packed your undergarments as well?" Oh, here we go.

"Yes, I have."

"And your toothbrush?"

"I'm brushing my teeth right now, mom."

"Right… What about –"

"Yes, I've packed everything, _mom!_" I had to end it there, otherwise she would be asking me until dawn. Don't get me wrong, as much as I love my mom, sometimes I just wish she could stop worrying so much and start treating me more as an adult which I technically was.

But starting from the beginning; I'm Marinette, a 21-year-old girl and a third-year fashion student in Paris. Designing, drawing, sewing and creating had always been my greatest passions and now I was almost there to become who I had always dreamt about; a professional fashion designer.

Theoretically, I should've been only one, final year away from making my dreams come true but just when holidays were about to begin, I won the first place in the biggest fashion contest organised by our school and with that a great opportunity arose for me; the first three places had a chance to go and study a whole year abroad, in whichever university and destination you wanted and with all costs and expenses being covered by the school. Sounds fantastic, right?

And when it came to me, there was one particular place where I had been really, _really _craving to go for a very long time. And I was finally going to visit it. I was so excited.

"Alright, your luggage is fully packed now but what about your carrier bag? Do you have everything you need for your trip?" asked my mom.

I finished my morning routine and went to my pink backpack, which I was taking with me as well, unzipped it and began checking its content; two books, my favourite fashion magazines, my self-made diary, some medicines, snacks, small first-aid kit, tissues and my wallet. I put my covered toothbrush inside and zipped it back. In the smaller pocket of the rucksack, I found mainly my passport, flight tickets and documents which I would need when I reached my destination. There were a flight pillow and a name tag attached to the bag too.

"It looks like I have everything, mama," I responded, looking up at the woman in front of me. She held her clasped hands close to her mouth and was looking at me with watery eyes, clearly trying to hold the tears back, slightly trembling.

"_Mom?_"

"Oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry," she quickly wiped her eyes and put a gentle smile on her face, "I just… I've just realized how quickly you grew up, like I remember when you walked your very first steps or when you were learning how to ride a bike with your dad or your first attempts in baking and now – now you can bake any pastries and cakes and breads in whole Paris and you are a proper, real grown-up now and you are going so far, far away for a year, _a year my God!, _to follow and fulfil your dreams and I – _we_ couldn't be prouder to have such an amazing daughter," the tears came back but she wasn't the only person crying in the room at that moment.

"Mom…"

"Weare going to miss you so much, Marinette."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you too!" I cried out and ran into my mother's arms. I hugged and squeezed her as much as I loved her, realizing that I wouldn't be able to do that for a very long time. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms embracing us and a nice warmth spread across my back; it was my dad.

We stood like that for a minute or two when the male voice broke the silence, "I don't want to break this moment but I have to, otherwise we are going to be late." And with that, the embrace was gone.

"I'll take the suitcase to the car," added my dad and he disappeared behind the doors.

"Marinette, take your backpack and I'll take food. I made you your favourite macaroons just in case if you wanted some."

"I'm already missing you, mom." And we left the house.

* * *

_Woah, this place is so big!_

We arrived at the airport on time. I'd been there only once or twice in my life when I was very little. I didn't remember much, only that I was flying with my parents to China to visit my grandparents and the rest of the family from my mother's side. Frankly, I wished I could have visited them more but the whole journey in general was way too expensive.

At least we had phones and computers now so we could keep in touch and talk to each other from time to time.

I entered the building and my parents followed behind. There were exactly two hours to my departure. We went to give my baggage away, which took a bit of time, and when everything was sorted, I was ready to go. Or so I thought.

I slowly stopped walking which got my parents' attention.

"Hey, honey, what's with that face? Are you ok? You look a bit _flightened!_" my dad "joked" which made me cringe a little inside.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Are you afraid of flying? Do you want me to get you something to drink?" asked my mom, concerned.

"No, it's not that… I was just thinking if I was actually ready for such a huge step. I know it's silly to think about it now when I'm leaving soon and can't really change my mind now but it came to me only today what I've gotten myself into and how much my days are going to be different for the next full year. I don't know if I can do it… can I do it?"

_Ok, I was actually frightened._

"Darling, look at me," my mom said and I listened, "it's ok and it's normal to be scared in such situations but don't let fear overcome you. You won a great opportunity to go to the place you have always wanted to go and to meet new fantastic people, learn different cultures and languages and come back with memories and experiences many people wish for every day. And you won't be alone, you will have people taking care of you and your safety there and you have us who you can call even in the middle of the night, don't forget that!" and this time, she hugged me first.

"You can do it Marinette, I believe in you. Chase your dreams." She softly whispered to me.

"Thank you, maman."

_And I love you. I love you both._

_Let's go._

* * *

The whole security procedure went smoothly with no surprises or unpleasantness. Now, from what I read on the Internet, it was time for me to find my gate which I'd be entering my plane from.

I looked at the screen with flights information and searched for my own flight; _there! Gate number 1. Great, now I needed to_ –

"My, my, look who is here." Somebody chanted in a mocking way right behind me.

_That voice. _

_I knew that voice._

_No… it couldn't be…_

Unbelievable, out of all places and times it had to be _her_. The person I wanted to see the least, especially before my life-changing trip was none other than –

"Chloe Bourgeois."

The one and only daughter of major of Paris and my greatest enemy since I could remember. We'd been attending the same schools throughout the years and, unfortunately for me, it didn't change when getting into university. And to make things worse, we were on the same course, in the same class, _again_.

I couldn't say that it was a big surprise to me though; she had a great sense of fashion after all and that was probably the only thing she showed any interest in. Yet, I strongly hoped that after graduating from high school she'd be too occupied with buying the latest collections from Coco Chanel or Dior that she wouldn't find time to go to school. Proved I was wrong.

However, while most of the students were really passionate about what they were doing and wanted to learn more about designing, Chloe's only priority was to, well, look pretty. And make others feel worse, like me.

And now, here she was, that blonde spoiled brat, wearing her usual expensive brand clothes and with that stupid, derisive smile of hers.

"If it's not our sweet, clumsy Marinette. What a coincidence. I wonder why and how did you manage to get here, hm? Did your parents sell that little, smelly bakery to afford your trip here?" and she went into a full belly laugh.

_Agh, I hate that girl!_

"Or did you break in?"

"No, Chloe, I got here on my own, legally and with no sacrifices," I gritted through my teeth, with my fists clenched, "I'm going for _a year_ _abroad_ from _our _school, sooo it was _really _nice meeting you, hopefully, our roads are never going to cross again, bye!" I added with such fake politeness, wanting nothing more but to go and never see her again.

I turned around and started walking to my destination when I heard her asking.

"Where?"

Crap, she had to ask!

"To a really great city in America. Why would you like to know?" I turned my head to face her. She changed her expression from vain to suspicious. There was something about that I didn't like.

"Is that really great city New York? Perhaps FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology)*?" she sneered, her satisfaction growing with every word she said, "Judging from your shocked expression, I'll take it as a yes. Well then, I'll see you there in this case. Maybe. Unless your flight gets cancelled or takes you on the other end of the world, _haha!_"

My brain tried to understand what she was saying. Ignoring her last comment, I asked in disbelief and _terror_.

"Wait! What do you mean you'll see me… are you going to study in America too?!" That had to be a joke. A really bad joke. Or was I in some sort of a nightmare? How unlucky could a person possibly be?

"That's exactly what I said. Now I have to go, my plane is about to depart, I don't want to miss it because of you."

"But the gate for the flight to New York is in the opposite direction." Why did I even say that? Why had I just helped her, I didn't want her to go! How did she even get accepted there? I had so many questions but I didn't know if I wanted them answered at that moment.

"Yes, for the people like you, haha! I'm taking a private jet, specially prepared for me. You didn't think I'd fly in a such cheap, cramped and dirty plane. I'll leave this pleasure to you and the poor. I'm leaving, my caviar and champagne are waiting. Bye, _looser_. Have a nice trip, hahaha!"

She seriously was the worst. And now it turned out that she would be studying in the same city and school as me. AGAIN!

I was internally screaming.

What's fate? And what was exactly wrong with it?!

* * *

I finally found my gate. There was still a few minutes left before people were allowed on board so I decided to buy myself something to drink which I really needed, especially after the encounter with _you know who._

There were few coffee and tea shops around but I picked a particular one where they were serving traditional Chinese teas and… the queue was the shortest. I approached the till, knowing exactly which tea I wanted to order and waited.

Moments later, a small, old man came to serve me. He was Chinese or at least had an Asian appearance and overall he seemed to be a nice person.

"Hello, how can I be of service?" he asked, smiling politely which made me smile as well.

"One Keemun tea, please, sir. Take away if possible." I ordered and paid for the drink. The man then left to make the tea and not even minute had passed and he came back. He handed me my order and gave a little paper bag.

"Oh, I didn't order that, sir," I said, confused.

"It's on the house. Have a nice and safe journey, Ma – my young lady." He replied and went to serve another customer. There was something mysterious in the way he said the last sentence, like a second meaning which I didn't understand.

I was staring at the bag until an announcement brought me back to reality.

"_Passengers flying to New York, flight number ML12345, are requested to proceed to Gate number 1."_

_That's mine!_

I looked at the elder but he was still busy so I whispered "thank you" and with another, genuine smile, I went back to my gate.

We were separated into different lines so that the boarding process could go faster and with no delays. In the meantime, I decided to check what was in _that _bag from the old man. I opened it and I found two things inside; a fortune cookie and a little plushie.

I took out the mascot first; it was tiny, red with black dots and big blue eyes and it was very cute and soft, even though I didn't know what it was. I put it back and grabbed the cookie. Let's see what another _misfortune _was waiting for me.

I easily broke it in half and went for the little note. I couldn't lie, I was a bit excited to see whatever was written on it, even if I didn't really believe in fortune-telling and stuff like this. I opened it and carefully read it in my mind.

_Oh._

That's… interesting.

I was inside the plane at that point and I started to look for my seat which was somewhere in the middle of the aircraft but next to a window and, after finding it, I took it.

Half an hour had quickly passed during which I was mainly thinking about my "fortune". Or that I didn't know what exactly think about it!

The plane started to move, it was heading towards the runway. We were only minutes from ascending and I was just few hours from starting a new chapter in my life.

"_New York, here I come!"_

* * *

*the school's legit but i dunno if the best, i just typed the best fashion schools in nyc, i'm sorry, that's not my cup of tea

enjoy.


	2. Welcome to New York!

"_Good morning everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are starting to descend and preparing to land which should take place in approximately 30 minutes. It's currently 8 o'clock in the morning and the weather conditions so far are perfect so we don't expect any turbulence during our landing. If you need any help or assistance, our crew is always there for you. We would like to thank you for flying with us and wish you a pleasant stay in New York. Thank you~!"_

I slowly opened my eyes. It'd been eight or so hours of the journey which was finally about to end soon.

_Thank God_, the seats in the plane weren't the most comfortable ones and being squeezed in for such a long time almost made me feel claustrophobic.

When, at last, my vision got clear and I became fully alert now, I gradually opened the window shutter next to me just so my eyes had time to get accustomed to the light. Once I got a full picture of the surroundings outside, I looked down to the ground we were flying over and I gasped, my eyes now shining in awe at how beautiful the view was; it was already after the dawn but the sun was still quite low and it glowed with that morning sunshine on the cities and towns and lands, rivers, lakes and everything that we were passing by.

_It was beautiful in one word._

We were getting lower and lower, you could feel the pressure getting higher and higher, especially in your ears. In a second, we entered the clouds which made the plane shake slightly but nothing serious. At least I wasn't sick.

And when we left those big white cotton balls, we were met with the numerous, and the highest I had ever seen in my life, skyscrapers. Below, you could see small cars stuck in lines in traffic and even smaller people running everywhere in a hurry to get to work or school on time.

Finally, we were there. The city of my dreams. New York.

I still couldn't believe that.

The plane started to turn left, half-circling and continuing on giving us another wonderful shoot of the buildings and the city itself; the scenery I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

Not even ten minutes passed and we landed. Then, half an hour later, I left the plane, passed through the security system, claimed my baggage and was on my way to leave the airport. But to do so, I had to first find a person who was meant to pick me up from here. So when I entered the arrival hall, I began looking for my name written on the board.

There was a lot of people there, moving from one place to the other which made it harder for me to find that person. Eventually, I spotted a black-haired woman, probably ten years older than me, dressed in a black, fashionable and quite modernish suit, holding a clipboard with a piece of paper with my name on it.

I approached her and we exchanged greetings. And then we took off to my new school.

Approximately an hour and a half had passed (big cities charm) when we arrived at one of the buildings of the university. More specifically, my new house now.

With the help of the driver, I took my belongings to the reception where I checked in and the lady who was serving me, after a little welcome and induction stuff, brought me to my dorm and gave me the key to my room. When she turned to go back to her place, I turned towards the door and, with growing excitement, I opened it.

The room was quite big, light and cosy. There was a big window just straight ahead of me and a huge desk underneath it. There was one single bed to my left and... another single bed to my right? Which meant that I was going to have a roommate!

And looking at the bed on my right, I noticed a laptop with a screen directed at me, meaning that they had already been here and claimed their place to sleep.

But there was nobody else in here, except for me.

I carefully placed my luggage next to my bed and then put my bag on it and I looked around again, inspecting my room even more. There was a huge, clearly intended for two people, wooden wardrobe on my side of the room. On my new friend's side, however, I spotted a door which probably led to our bathroom. There was no light coming from it though which meant that nobody was there neither.

Oh well, I'll just have to wait for her then. Or _him_.

_Oh._

I realised something and instantly began to panic.

What if I was going to share the dorm and _the bathroom _with a boy?! I meant, with _a man _actually (at least physically?) because people studying here must have been at least eighteen years old! I-I didn't know how to live with a guy, I hadn't even had a real boyfriend yet! What was I going to do?!

Wait, was it normal in America to do such a thing as unisex dorms? But if so, shouldn't I have been informed of such a thing? Or maybe I was but hadn't paid too much attention to the information I was given as I was too excited and was only thinking about the upcoming trip!

Suddenly, the sound of some sort of notification came from the laptop, startling me and stopping my freaking out for a moment. I turned in the direction of the device, which screen was now all bright, and came closer, wanting to sneak a little peak on whatever showed up on the laptop.

_Ladyblog._

That was the title of the blog which shined on the screen. It had a plain design with some ladybug accents all over the website. And from the look of it, it seemed to be a combination of a personal blog and a school one. There was a lot of writing with a few pictures added to every post, yet everything was well organised and planned and overall it looked enjoyable to read.

How many men write blogs?

"I haven't finished the latest post yet I already have the first reader," a voice, _a_ _feminine voice, _could be heard coming from the main door. Embarrassed at being caught and from hearing the comment, I spun around and smiled awkwardly at the girl standing in the doorway.

She was slightly taller than me, had a pretty shade of brown complexion and equally pretty brown hair with her ends dyed red. The girl also had an interesting hue of hazel eyes and was wearing glasses. And she certainly had a great figure many girls could be jealous of. Including me now.

"Uhm… I'm sorry? I didn't really mean to read it, especially if that's something personal… it's just… it looked really nice and interesting, I just wanted to check what it was, I guess," I scratched my head and then grimaced at how lame and stupid my explanation must have sounded.

"That's ok, if that was something personal, I wouldn't have left my computer turned on and open like that, would I? It's my blog I have been working on for over two years now where I share my thoughts and ideas, mainly related to school. It's like a school magazine but written like a journal," she explained. "I was working on another chapter when I decided to take a quick break and go outside for a few minutes. I must have missed you somehow but anyway, I hope that you liked what I have already written," she approached me and extended her hand to me, "I'm Alya, a third-year journalist and now your new room buddy."

I took her hand and gently shook on it. With a genuine smile this time and a kind of relief, I replied, "Nice to meet you, Alya, my name is Marinette. I study fashion design and I'll be your roommate for the next year."

"Fashion design? Wow, that sounds interesting and so perfect for this university. I can already see that you are going to like it. Don't mind me asking but where are you from? You have a really nice accent, you sound a bit Italian or Spanish… or maybe French?" she grasped her chin and looked like she was intensely thinking.

"You guessed it right actually, I'm from France, Paris to be more specific. How did you know it so quickly, have you ever been to France or do you have many French friends here?"

"Paris! The city of love. Oh, how I wish I could go there one day. I have been to few countries in Europe and I visited France for few days as well but I have never seen the capital but I would love to one day! Also, there are some French people attending the university but I'm not actually a close friend to any. My guessing was just pure luck and maybe a little bit of the fact that I study journalism and I often interview people from abroad which allows me to learn and later distinguish accents from all over the world."

"I see, that's amazing actually. You seem to be very passionate about what you do."

"Gee, thanks. I have been into it since I remember, always asking people all sorts of questions until I've got the answers I want. Sounds pretty brutal, but I really like to learn about others, about their work, plans and dreams and I'm not the one to be shy asking about it! And I'm definitely not afraid to share my own opinions too, that's why I own a blog which is actually quite popular in our school. Anyway, why don't we get to know each other better while getting some lunch, hm? I bet you must be hungry after this whole journey. Frankly, I'm getting hungry myself. I know an awesome place where they serve great food, everyone from school goes there if I'm honest. What do you think?"

As if on cue, my stomach started making noises indicating that I needed to eat something. We both laughed at that and Alya continued, "I'll take it as a yes. Come on, let me show you the city!"

* * *

We left the dorm and the building, with me obediently following Alya, not wanting to get lost on my first day. While she was confidently taking steps towards the place she claimed she visited every day, I tried to take in as much of the surroundings as possible.

New York was definitely different from Paris, in a good way that was.

"We are here."

Five minutes later, we arrived at our destination. The place wasn't as big as I imagined it to be, at least not from the outside, and was situated between two different restaurants. Despite its size, it was very noticeable due to being boldly painted black and red.

I looked at the signage hanging above the doors, reading the name of the restaurant.

"_Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir."_

That was… an interesting name for the food place. And speaking of ladybugs…

"I was inspired to start my blog when I first came here," the brunette said as if she was reading my mind. "At first sight, the place doesn't seem to be different from any other restaurants but when you go inside, you can feel as there is some sort of magic in there." She exclaimed, almost mesmerised.

Alya grabbed the handle and opened the door, and the moment she did that, I could already smell all that tasty food which was waiting for me. After getting in, I gave a quick look around to assess the place; the walls were plain white and the only colours there were again red, black and brown for the wooden furniture.

Even though, there was a lot of light in the room, probably thanks to the huge windows on the front wall.

Moreover, my roommate was right saying that it was a popular place for students, the restaurant seemed to be full of young people with books, notebooks or laptops or who were just hanging out with their classmates. She was also right about the magic thing; I couldn't put my finger on it yet but there was seriously something in the air, something which made you feel… miraculous I guess?

And the last thing; they were playing Jagged Stone in the background, my favourite rock star and guitarist since forever! Ah yes, I already loved that place.

"Alright, let's get order something first and then we'll seek for the seats. I forgot to ask if you have any food allergies or preferences but nothing to worry, this place has everything for everyone so you won't leave hungry, that's for sure!"

We waited in the queue and I let Alya order first as I needed more time to decide what I wanted to eat; everything looked so yummy. Eventually, I ordered something I was more familiar with, not wanting to buy food I wouldn't like. In the meantime, my journalist friend proposed to search for a spare place to sit as the restaurant was getting busier.

A few minutes later, my food was ready to collect and just when I was taking steps back to leave the queue and look for Alya, I accidentally bumped into somebody, making an apple to fall from my tray.

When I made sure that the rest of the food was safe, I turned around to apologise to the person I unintentionally hit. However, when I came face to face with _that _person, I already knew that all hell was about to break loose at any second.


	3. Spilled drinks and dropped apples

"_Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"_ an angry, high-pitched voice rang in the room. That made some of the students to stop whatever they were doing to see what was happening, not wanting to miss the drama which was about to come.

"Hi Chloe," I tried to be calm and polite because I really didn't want to start any unnecessary fights while I was on my dream trip.

_Somebody, just please have mercy on me._

"Don't you "hi" at me you little clumsy, annoying, air-headed daughter of the baker," you could literally taste the venom coming from those words, "when are you going to learn to walk and not to be such an awkward weirdo, hm? And look at you, you actually managed to fly to New York without getting on the wrong plane? That must be something new for you. And yet, you are still a walking disaster, bumping and tripping over anything, including me and yourself!"

She was truly the meanest of the mean.

"This is so uncalled-for, Chloe, I didn't mean to step on you and you know it. Look, I'm sorry, I wanted no harm so please, accept my apology and let's not make a scene here, ok?" there were more and more curious heads focused on us and I didn't like that. I wanted to stop the whole façade right there, even if it meant apologising to my worst enemy.

Yet, for some unexplained reason, my plan didn't work out the way I'd wanted as the blonde became even more upset, she was practically furious now.

And just then I noticed that she was holding a half-empty cup with a drink and an open lid. Some of the liquid was still dripping from it.

The realisation hit me and I looked closely, and with terror in my eyes, at her and I spotted a stain on her branded, leather jacket. That was when I knew I was dead.

"Accept your apology?!" She spat, harshly, "Do you have any idea how much this Louis Vuitton jacket cost? I could easily buy your stupid bakery with it, you poor, blind girl! I hate you!" that was a bit of an exaggeration, even for Chloe but it still hurt. At that point, everyone was watching us, making me anxious. I could hear the whispers coming from all over the place, mostly feeling sorry for me.

I was at the verge of crying, tears almost falling down the face when I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure it's the coffee that stained your jacket and not your bad attitude?" it was Alya, she came to rescue me, "But hey, I have an idea; why don't you take your pricey jacket to one of thousands laundrettes which are in this city and get it easily cleaned there and leave my friend alone?" she grasped my arm when she was referring to me.

At this, the rich girl's eyes went wide but only for a brief moment and then she was back. She looked amused, starting to laugh, uncontrollably.

"My, my, what we've got here. So you've actually managed to get a friend too, Marinette?"

"I do have friends unlike you, Chloe!" My sense of self-worth had finally woken up and I decided to fight, having the brunette at my side. My comment must have also taken Chloe aback, to some degree at least, as her expressions changed from sneering to surprised and then to scornful again.

"Whatever. And what that friend of yours could actually do, shoot lasers from her glasses? Hahaha!"

"You better watch it!"

"Ooh, so scary. You know what, I'm not going to waste any more of my precious time on you two. And just so you know," she leaned in closer to Alya, hatred visible on her face as she added in half-whisper, "I have people who do things for me so _you _better watch it." And with a mocking smile, she turned to the exit.

When she left, I let a deep sigh out, glad that it was all over. Then, I looked at Alya, worried that she became upset from that argument but, surprisingly, her face wasn't showing any signs of anger. In fact, she seemed to be quite calm.

"That was something." The brunette commented and turned to me, "Are you ok? You looked very distressed when you started fighting. Who was that girl anyway?"

"I'm sorry about that and about _her._ You see, she's been my archenemy since I remember, we've been going to the same schools together. She's a daughter of our mayor in Paris and because of that, she thinks she can do anything she wants. I don't know why exactly she hates me but it's mutual. And when I thought I'd finally be free from her…"

"She came to New York with you. What an odd coincidence, looks like you've been cursed with her wherever you go."

This sentence couldn't be more true and brutal at the same time. Was I going to spend the rest of my life being stuck with Chloe's rudeness and bitterness?

I'd rather travel all over the world to find a place she would never _ever_ find me.

"The worst thing is that she is also an exchanged student in the same school as we, meaning that there's a high(est) chance we are going to see each other again, soon," I said, feeling hopeless.

"Hey, don't worry, now she'll have to deal with two of us. But first, you need to learn to be a little bit more confident because, to be frank, if I hadn't been there, she would have probably taken control over you."

And she was right. There was no doubt that the blond-haired girl had won many more times than me. The daughter of the devil itself was also the main reason why I lacked self-confidence and was generally shy and awkward. I really hoped that one day this was going to change, for good.

"Still, as I said earlier, there's nothing to worry, I'll help you to gain the confidence so you'll be able to sort things out with that girl once for all. But now, forget about what happened and let's get to our table, my friends have been waiting for us there and they'd like to meet you."

"Thank you, Alya."

"No problem, Marinette."

At that very moment, I was glad I met Alya.

"So this is Marinette, my new dormmate and friend. Marinette, this is, from your left, Kim, Alix and Max."

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you."

We joined the table and started talking. I learnt that Kim was into sports since he was a kid, especially swimming and that he was the best swimmer in our school. He studied drama and music.

Alix was a bit of a tomboy, she loved sports as well but mainly roller skating. Aside from that, she was studying history and geography as she was influenced by her father and brother who both worked in a museum, with her dad being the owner himself.

Max was passionate about computers and technology so he decided to study mechatronics. Or something like that.

While I was listening to others stories, I could finally start eating my lunch. I was so hungry that I finished the meal within the next five minutes. Then, I started looking for an apple, only to remember that it had fallen down from my tray when I collided with you know who.

"Are you looking for something, Marinette?" asked Alya.

"Ah, I forgot I dropped my apple before. I'll go get another one, be back in a second," and just when I was about to get up, somebody's hand came up from behind me, putting a big red apple in front of me.

"You can have mine."

An unfamiliar _male _voice was heard from behind me. Instinctively, I turned my head and the upper half of my body around, curious at who that person was.

The moment my eyes met his, I froze.

_They were so green. And so… pretty._

It felt like time had stopped for a moment and there was only two of us. My heart was beating in a way it'd never had before. My mouth slightly opened in a silent gasp. We were staring into each other's eyes, none of us wanting to break the spell somebody clearly put us under. Nothing else mattered at that moment, we were both stuck in the world of our own.

He was first to blink and go back to reality. He looked a bit embarrassed but it didn't stop him from sheepishly smiling down at me.

A visible blush crept onto my cheeks despite my hardest at hiding it while I was desperately trying to collect myself and act naturally.

"Th-thank me, I-I mean, thank y-you," I stuttered. Since when did I stutter?

"You're welcome, _purrincess_." And he winked. He winked and gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. My blush deepened taking over my whole face. What the hell was being wrong with me now?!

"Hi Alya, hi guys." The mysterious, _handsome _man waved at my new friends who waved back at him and then he started walking to leave the building.

Just then I noticed that it was unnaturally quiet and that everyone was watching us. Only when the attractive student disappeared behind the doors, it became loud again.

"Who - who was he?" I asked, unsure.

"You, my dear Marinette, have just met the one and only, Adrien Agreste."

* * *

So... here's chapter III. I made Chloe quite a _beach, _didn't I? I really liked her line about shooting lasers from glasses in the show and decided to put it in here as well. I mean, I wear glasses and I think that'd be cool to do that. And we had Alya saving the day or at least our precious Marinette. Aaand, of course, our sunshine boy made an entrance (or more an exit) at the end. The best is yet to come now.

Hope you enjoyed,

See ya'll later,

Alfie ce .


End file.
